DarkMihashi
by StarFixation
Summary: Sequel to Truth or Maybe? Dare? In which Nishihiro hypnotizes everyon and one charcter gets very OOC. Please don't hate me. T for normal content and M for Dark-Mihashi's behavior.


Disclaimer: I don't own Okiku Furikabutte, seriously. Nor will I ever, unfortunately.

Warning: Mihashi gets mean and OOC, please don't hate me.

Dark Mihashi

An hour or so later; after Tajima went bankrupt and had to borrow money, and started to offer doing naughty things instead of paying anyone back, the game of Monopoly that had brought peace ended.

"So what do we do now?" asked Hanai, secretly happy that I forgot to make him talk like a Valley Girl this chapter.

"Maybe we could watch TV?" Sakaeguchi suggested.

"We could if Momokan had remembered to tell us to fix it," Suyama whispered.

The team looked to Nishihiro. He was smart so he had to have something, right?

"I could hypnotize you guys?" he shrugged. It took the team a moment to notice what he ahd said, but when they did…

"WHAT?!?!" they exclaimed. Nishihiro repeated himself and explained that he had learned how after his cousin met this bald guy in a wheelchair at a comic convention at a story that I have yet to write.

"Ooh! Me first!" Tajima exclaimed. Nishihiro rolled his eyes and quickly put the hyperactive clean up in a trance.

"When I snap my fingers you will lose all perversion from your personality." Nishihiro said calmly as he snapped his fingers.

"What's that going to do?" Mizutani asked. His question was quickly answered when Tajima collapsed on the floor.

"T-T-Tajima-kun!" Mihashi exclaimed.

"What's wrong with him?" Abe grunted out of concern that Mihashi would faint again.

"Without perversion he has no personality," Nishihiro explained. He turned back to his victim and whispered the 'Release' phrase.

One by one Nishihiro hypnotized his various teammates. He made Hanai as shy as Mihashi, Izumi nice, Chiyo confess her love for Abe (but he still didn't notice), Sakaeguchi krump (and trust me it wasn't as funny, but rater downright scary), and Momokan reveal her age (23, but no one believed it).

"Abe, it's your turn!" Izumi chuckled. Abe only growled, but if he hadn't the wheel of misfortune wouldn't have turned to create something evil all because…

"I-I-I'll do… next…" Mihashi tried to say assertively. Abe tried to make him change his mind, but it didn't work. Mihashi thought that if he did it Abe would respect him a little bit more, but **he was wrong**.

"Okay everyone, Mihashi is under the trance," Nishihiro said. He turned to the blank faced pitcher and began his orders. "You are confident, fearless, and strong. It's as if you are a new person, Mihashi. When you hear fingers snap you'll show us the new you, okay?"

Mihashi nodded slightly, and on the count of three the entire team snapped their fingers together. They all leaned in expectantly to see what their new and improved pitcher would do.

"Hey, what's up guys?" he asked confusedly, without any stuttering might I add.

"Oh my GOD!" Tajima screamed. "IT WORKED!!!!!"

Mihashi looked around and Abe could've sworn that he saw a glint of something evil. Abe almost chucked the thought when he saw an evil smile creep onto his friend's lips.

"Well, well hey there big sexy!" Mihashi purred. Abe tried to scoot away, but he found himself held under two very strong and callused hands. "Ah, ah, ah Taka-chan I would very much prefer that you open yourself to your feelings."

"Guys, can you help me?" Abe squeaked.

"What's wrong Abe isn't this what you wanted?" Izumi giggled.

"I think he's right!" Nishihiro exclaimed. "This isn't Mihashi at all!"

"Of course I'm Mihashi," he grunted. "I'm just not that weakling, Ren!"

"Guys!" Abe almost screamed. "Help! He's undoing my pants!"

"Don't pretend you don't like it," Dark-Mihashi cackled as he picked up his friend and started to carry him off.

Hanai tried to save Abe, but somehow Dark-Mihashi was able to fight him off, quite easily. Nishihiro _did_ say that he would be strong.

"Is there any way we could make you put Abe down?" Tajima asked seriously.

"He could tell Ren how he feels?" Dark-Mihashi suggested.

"That's it?" asked Momokan.

"What's to stop me from undoing the trance and making sure that _everything is alright_?" Nishihiro demanded.

Dark-Mihashi shrugged, "Well, you would have to whisper it in my ear,"

The team sat in awe, all Abe would have to do would be to admit his feelings, and Dark-Mihashi would leave him alone. Abe wouldn't make eye contact with his captor.

"I can't say that," Abe finally said. With that he was dragged into a room and heard the door slam. He also could hear his other teammates trying to get in. 'I have to time this right,' Abe told himself as Dark-Mihashi leaned over him.

"Everything is alright," Abe whispered in his friend's ear, and just as planned he changed back into his normal self.

A-abed-kun are you alright? I'msosorryIcouldn'tcontrolmyselfandireally,reallydon't…" Mihashi blurted. At that moment the team knocked down the door and were about to beat down their pitcher.

"He's normal again," Abe assured everyone trying to hide his disappointment.

**One Week Later… at 11 o'clock at night**

_RING! RING! RING!_

Abe grudgingly picked up his phone and saw that it was Mihashi. He clicked the green button and said his tired hello. At first there was silence on the other end that Abe chalked up to his pitcher's shyness.

"Mihashi?" Abe groaned.

"…Hello Taka-chan." Mihashi purred. Abe froze; he thought that he had done away with this person.

"Dark-Mihashi, is that you?" Abe squeaked guarding himself.

"Of course it's me and do I have a story for you…" Dark-Mihashi began.

_**Yes, I wrote the sequel and I DID warn you that it would be very OOC. I ended it to leave room for the third story: Pillow Talk. It won't be out for a while so review this please!**_


End file.
